


Day 24 of Write Every Day of November 2016 (Well Spoken)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [24]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey has been feeling like a failure until he meets a couple who need help.





	

Things weren't going well for Michelangelo. He had almost flunked a math test and he was struggling in his other classes. He also was having a hard time mastering the new kata Splinter was teaching them. On top of that Chris Bradford and his group of friends were calling him stupid and he felt like it.  
  
Mikey was walking to the comic book shop in hope of finding something that would pick up his mood. He was almost there when he saw a couple arguing. They were turning to people as asking for help, but no one responded. It was then Mikey realized that no one knew what they were saying. The couple was speaking Japanese and it had taken the young teen to realize it. Splinter had taught them Japanese and they all new it pretty well.  
  
Mikey went up to the couple and asked them what they needed help with. They seemed surprised that he knew what they were saying, but also seemed relived. They asked if he knew how to get to their hotel which actually wasn't that far from where they were.  
  
Mikey showed them the way on the map while giving detailed directions. They thanked him and he offered to walk with them, but they declined the offer. Before they left the woman took his hand and said in English. "Thank you, you speak very well." Mikey blushed and little and watched the couple walk away until they were out of sight.   
  
Mikey never got complemented on things like that. He was still a little stunned, but he felt better about things than he had in days. He decided to keep trying in his classes and to ask Leo fro some help with the kata he was struggling with. He wasn't sure what to do about Chris, but for now he'd try to ignore him. Things weren't magically better, but he felt a new surge of determination and it was exactly what he needed. Mikey would use this moment as a focal point that he wasn't stupid and he had more to offer than he thought. He continued to the comic store with a smile on his face and some mended confidence.


End file.
